My Earthbound Immortal
by MillenniumBakura
Summary: And so, we take the greatest fanfic ever written; My Immortal, and re-write it for the entire Yu-Gi-Oh fandom to enjoy. I the original fic was by Tara Gilesbie, I don't own this except the parts that I have written to fit with the Yu-Gi-Oh! series.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_ Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) askyamiandyugi, iamcelestos 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Min ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MM ROX!

Hi my name is Yuugi Mutou and I was born playing children's card games (that's how I got my name) and I have ebony black hair with gold bangs and purple tips that reaches the sky and amethyst eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like my grandpa, Shugoroku Mutou (AN: if u don't know who he is get da hell out of here!). I'm not dating Atem but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm an anime protagonist but I'm short as fuck. I have pale white skin. I'm also a duellist, and I go to a school called Domino High in Japan where I'm in the second year (I'm seventeen). I'm a babygoth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black tank top with matching bracelets on my wrists and dark leather pants, a gold necklace, 2 belts and studded boots. I was wearing white foundation, black eyeliner and black eye-shadow. I was walking outside Domino High. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of Rare Hunters stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Yuugi!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Atem Sennen!

"What's up Atem?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**_ Fangz 2 imacelestos 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW Rare Hunters stop flaming ma story ok!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the draw to my bedside table and drank some duel fuel from a bottle I had. My bed was wooden with blue cotton sheets and a single blue pillow. I got out of bed and took off my blue matching top and pants which I used for pyjamas. Instead, I put on a black leather tank top, a millennium puzzle necklace, studded boots and black leather pants on. I put on 2 belts on my slim waist and styled my hair into a starfish shape.

My friend, Jounouchi (AN: Celes I dedicate this character to you because it's mandatory and you wrote half of the first chapter for me lmao) woke up and then grinned at me. He flipped his long mullet like blonde hair and opened his forest-brown eyes. He put on his blue and white T-Shirt with blue jeans, and white sneakers. We put on our make-up (black eyeliner, black eyeshadow and white foundation .)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Atem Sennen yesterday!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah, so?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Atem?" He asked as we went out of the Obelisk common room and into the Duel Arena.

"No I fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" he exclaimed. Just the, Atem walked up to me.

"Hi" He said.

"Hi" I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Malice Mizer are having a concert in Domino City." He told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love MM. They are my favourite band, besides Blood.

"Well…. Do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:**_ STOP FLAMMING DA STORY RARE HUNTERS OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN CELES! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Malice Mizer.

On the night of the concert I put on my black studded boots with small heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather shorts with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I read a depressing book while I waited for it Atem and I listened to some MM. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some Duel Fuel so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Atem was waiting there in front of his black car. He was wearing a Blood t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

"Hi Atem!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Yuugi." he said back. We walked into his black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and drove to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Malice Mizer and The Gazette. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Malice Mizer.

"The withering dead trees lining the street  
Where our two sets of footsteps rang on the ongoing road  
Always made me notice our increasing pace" Sang Gackt (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).

"Gackt is so fucking hot." I said to Atem, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Atem looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Atem sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Gackt and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Draco. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Mana and Gackt for their autographs and photos with them. We got MM concert tees. Atem and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Atem didn't go back into Domino High, instead he drove the car into… the forest next to it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _ **AN:**_ I sed stup flaming ok Yuugi's name is YGUUI nut mary su OK! ATEM IS SOO IN LUV wif him dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

"ATEM!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Atem didn't answer but he stopped the car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Yuugi?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Atem leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then… suddenly just as I Atem kissed me passionately. Atem climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my underwear. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was…. Chancellor Sheppard!


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN:**_ STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a rare hunter or a posr! Da only reson Shappard swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx!

Chancellor Sheppard made and Atem and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Atem comforted me. When we went back to the castle Chancellor Sheppard took us to Professor Crowler and Professor Bonaparte who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor Bonaparte.

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Crowler.

And then Atem shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

Everyone was quiet. Chancellor Sheppard and Professor Boneaparte still looked mad but Professor Crowler said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Atem and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay,Yuugi?" Draco asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the boy's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black pyjama set with red lace all around it and black slippers. When I came out….

Atem was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing 'Beast of Blood' by Malice Mizer. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


End file.
